Sick Mind
by ErisEclipseNui
Summary: Attacks on the Ezra's mind, general anxiety, Inquisitor in the area, a small terrorist groups and a new ally. T 'cause I'm paranoid. After some modifications.
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly,**** I apologize for my mistakes in grammar. English isn't my native language and I still have problems with it. Please forgive me.**

**Secondly, I'm sorry for deletion of _Hunt_ fic. Sometimes I look at my stories and think:_ That can not be. I need to change it._ It's something like that.**

**~ ErisEclipseNui**

* * *

_He was on the black plain. He saw how the fire was digested remains of grasses. He saw the capital of Lothal, all on fire. He stepped back and tripped on something. He fell on his back. It was Zeb. Or rather parts of him. In the middle of his chest was a black hole, and his head was somewhere away. Near were laying the bodies of Hera, Sabine and... Kanan._

_"No..." he whispered helplessly. Warm tears rolled down his cheeks. He fell to his knees. Then stood over him a very tall man with white skin, sharp, uneven teeth and yellow eyes._

_"You are mine by now" said a white man "Nobody will help you, boy"_

Ezra woke up in a cold sweat. In his mind still was image of Inquisitor's amber-yellow eyes. The boy was breathing hard. Below him, Zeb was snoring loudly. Probably he didn't hear a moan of his roommate. Maybe it's better? Ezra didn't want to talk about his problems.

* * *

Inquisitor sat cross-legged on his desk in his office, at the stardestroyer _Eclipse Scythe_. It looked strange, but helped in meditation. Inquisitor was not as powerful as the Emperor, or even Darth Vader, would to stand still, close eyes and looking for wanted one with using Force. He could feel Ezra's fear. Good. Very good.

_He's almost ready_.

* * *

"Are you okay, kiddo?" asked Zeb at breakfast. Ezra was pale and had dark circles under his eyes and vacant stare. He was picking his fork in the meal.

"I'm fine" the boy said. Zeb cocked his head.

"Don't fool me" snapped Lasat "You look like a _real_ specter"

"Good morning, guys!" Sabine came into the room with hair dyed on dark purple with gold tips "Hey, Ezra, what's up?"

"I'm trying to find out" said Zeb "Ezra, you know that you can tell us. We are a team, aren't we?"

"Yeah, sure" Ezra looked away. Sabine put a hand on the boy's shoulder. She really worried about Kanan's Padawan. He was like a little brother for her.

"Something has happened?" Kanan entered to the dining room "You are so... depressed"

"It's about kid" Zeb said "He's sick or something"

"I'm fine, I told you!" Ezra got up from the table and left. Kanan followed him to corridor.

"Ezra, what the hell is going on with you?" Jedi grabbed his Padawan's arm "We are trying to help you, do not you see?"

"I don't need help, Master" Ezra growled. In his voice there was something... dark. Kanan withdrew his hand. He did not like it. He let the boy go.

_What the hell is going on?_, he asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone for their comments. I hadn't so many interested since I have wrote the _Seed of Nightmares_ (_Rise of Guardians_ and _Avengers_ crossover). It's really nice.**

**And what to use - before statements form: I write according to Polish school of writing, and Polish writers use hyphens. But, according to Your requests, I'll start to use "double quotes".**

* * *

_Ghost_ landed on the grassy plains of Lothal, near the crew had to go shopping and to hear rumors about Empire's convoys. Ezra got out first, but Zeb grabbed him by the collar.

"Forget, kid" snapped Lasat "Stay on the ship"

"Why?" The boy escaped from his claws "What did I do?"

"Anything can happen to you" Kanan looked seriously at the boy "You stay here and end of the discussion"

"Easy, guys" Sabine put a hand on shoulder of Ezra "I'll have an eye on him"

When they moved, Kanan took Zeb aside.

"You can keep an eye on our kid, when I will talk with our spotter" Jedi whispered to warrior "I have a bad feeling about this"

"Of course, boss" said Garazeb. If the Jedi had a bad feeling, you had to be careful.

* * *

"WHO HAS DONE THIS?!" agent Kallus was furious, pointing garrison's wall "COMMIT TO IT!"

Soldiers from garrison said nothing. Some troopers suppressed giggle. The situation was a bit comical. The entire base was covered with graffiti depicting deleted Empire logo and inscriptions_ 'Empire go home!'_. Even Inquisitor, usually cold and serious, now slightly smiled. Pau'an had a black coat with a hood, which protects the skin from the sun.

"Calm down, Agent," said Inquisitor.

"How can I be calm? Those rebel punks mock from us in vivid eyes!" Kallus continue shouting.

"Do not worry. I sense a young Padawan" Pau'an grinned "And he's not alone"

"So these rats are also here" agent also smiled and pointed at few troopers, "You, you, you and you! Go with me!"

Kallus and his unit got into the transporter. Inquisitor covered his face and rode on a speedor. Then They went to look for the crew of _Ghost_.

* * *

Raven Kharis was half human and half Togruta. She had a rust-colored skin, fangs, black hair to the waist and a dark blue eyes. She worked in her father's pub. But she had also another, hidden job. That day, Raven went to the market to get this and that.

When she directed to the place of meeting, something suddenly touched her. Some premonition. She saw the boy with raven hair and electric blue eyes. He was accompanied by a girl in mandalorian armor. She looked as his older sister. Interested Raven began to secretly keep track of them. She felt that it was something important.

* * *

Sabine worried more and more. Ezra looked really awful. He was paler than in the morning, and the dark circles under his eyes darkened even more. Zeb began to consider take the kid back to the ship.

Suddenly fell to the market imperial transporter and speedor, on which was Inquisitor.

"_Karabast_!" Zeb swore throwing boxes of groceries and removing his Bo-Rifle.

"Get them!" Kallus roared agent "And bring the boy to me!"

"Run!" Sabine grabbed Ezra's arm and rushed to escape. Inquisitor followed them.

_Great_, thought Raven and also ran after Sabine and Ezra.


	3. Chapter 3

Inquisitor was fierce. He tried to put a Sabine and Ezra into a corner, but the boy knew the city better than Pau'an and this gave him an advantage. But Inquisitor also had an ace up his sleeve. He used the Force to get into the Ezra's mind. He pulled out and his worst fears.

"You're mine, boy" he hissed triumphantly when he heard Ezra's cry.

* * *

"Ezra!" Sabine's eyes widened with fear when young Bridger fell on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Hey!" dark-haired girl emerged from around the corner "Over here!"

Sabine managed her companion to enlist in the indicated direction. Girl opened the hatch to the sewers.

"You'rekidding" snapped Mandalorian.

"No, I'm not" foreign snapped back, going down. Sabine quickly followed her, still pulling Ezra.

* * *

Pau'an drove into the alley and was dumbfounded. The Boy and girl have disappeared. How is this possible?

Inquisitor got off the speedor and looked around. Suddenly he heard a distinctive beep behind himself. He turned. He saw Pheonix- symbol of Lothal Rebels painted with purple-pink color and... bomb. Then it exploded.

"Inquisitor! Lasat has..." Agent Kallus ran to his superior. Pau'an lay between garbage pails, splattered purple paint.

"Not a word" growled the victim of outbreak, standing up. On shaky legs, he went to the agent, "You said, Lasat what?"

"He has ran away," muttered Kallus. He had a cut lip, a black eye and a broken nose. On his shoulder was a trace of teeth. It looked also as broken "But I have wounded him in the leg. He's bleeding"

Inquisitor touched streaks of blood on agent's chin, and then looked at his fingers. Angrily squinting eyes.

"What with your people?" he asked.

"Two are dead" was answer.

"So do not rest on your laurels and go search Lasat. He will lead us and to the Jedi and to the boy"


	4. Chapter 4

Kanan just spoke with an informant, when in the pub came up limping Zeb. Reddish blood flowed from his thigh. Lasat was pale and frightened.

"Kanan, we have a problem!" Orrelios croaked "I lost the Sabine and Ezra"

"What?!" Kanan stood up "How the hell?!"

"The Imperials and Inquisitor" said Zeb getting drunk a sip of alcohol "This white bastard must has sensed Ezra"

"Great!" Jedi moaned clutching his head "We must find them before Inquisitor do it"

* * *

Sabine, Ezra and their savior walked in silence. Bridger still was unconscious. Nobody said anything.

"Who are you?" Finally, the rebel artist asked "Where are you taking us?"

"My name is Raven Kharis" the girl said "We're going to a safe place. My answers make you satisfied?"

"Suuure" said Sabine. At some moment, Raven stopped and pointed to the hatch above their heads.

"Tour, we're almost there" she informed them "Can I help you bring him up?"

"If you can" Mandalorian rolled her eyes. By joining forces Raven and Sabine bring Ezra on surface. They were in some dark basement.

"Stop!" someone shouted, and all three were surrounded by characters in masks "Password! Who are you?"

"Carl, it's me, Raven!" Raven snapped impatiently.

"Password!" yelled a voice.

"Empire go home" sighed girl. "And those two are with me. Empire is seeking them"

"Who is this?" shocked Sabine asked.

"We're Lothal's Liberation Front!" said voice's owner coming out from darkness. It was male human with covered face with scarf "We're poison of life of Empire!"

"Poison?" Sabine raised an eyebrow. It was becoming more and more strange.

"We have two successful bombings!" he said proudly one of the attackers, but then saddened "Unfortunately, the Empire all covered up"

"But yesterday we have paint all garrison!" said someone else.

"I believe," said Specter 5 "Can you help us? My... brother has fainted"

"Of course, miss," the leader bowed "Enemies of the Empire are our friends"

When few terrorists led Sabine and Ezra to another room, the leader took Raven aside.

"Later I count with you" he hissed to the girl and left. Raven sighed.

* * *

"Inquisitor, our informant had spoke!" officer reported and showed the map of the suburbs of the Lothal capital "They are in this building"

"Good" Inquisitor said wiping leftover paint from his face "Let Kallus prepare branch. And remember, the boy must be alive. Wait a sec, Where is Agent Kallus?"

* * *

Minister Maketh Tua was lying on the bed in her apartment, clinging to Kallus' chest. Her blonde hair was loose. Pair's imperial uniforms lay on the floor.

"It's less painful now?" Tua asked pointing injured arm of agent. Though just hour in Bacta Tank sufficed to heal him, the arm still hurt.

"Yeah" replied Kallus, kissing a woman on the forehead "Thank you, Mak"

"At your service" the minister smiled "Tomorrow, at the same time?"

"According to the order, madame" the man smiled back. Suddenly the door of the room opened with a hiss.

"Do I not bother you?" Inquisitor's cold voice broke a friendly atmosphere. Kallus and Tua jumped with fright.

"Inquisitor, we... I mean, the minister and I..." Kallus began to explain.

"This what happens in this garrison, stays in this garrison" said Pau'an. He was calm. "Agent Kallus, dress up and go. We have job to do"

* * *

**Just this chapter I wrote poorly. I was inspired by the film _Monty Python's Life of Brian_ (cool and funny, but for older teens).**


	5. Chapter 5

"Woah!" Ezra groaned waking up from sleep. He breathed heavily. Sabine quickly ran up to him.

"Easy, Ezra, I'm here" she handed him a cup of water "Better to drink it, you've been unconscious for a long time

"It was... Inquisitor, right?" Ezra asked weakly, drinking water. Sabine just nodded "And where are we now?"

"In the terrorist hideout" said Mandalorian "They are against the Empire"

"He has woke up?" Raven came into the room "How is he?"

"All right" Ezra said trying to get up, but the girls put him back.

"Forget it, Ezra Bridger" Sabine said menacingly "You have to rest"

"Okay, okay" Padawan pouted.

* * *

Small branch of stormtroopers surrounded the building. Kallus commanded all the action. Inquisitor hid in the shadows. He had to step in if something unexpected happened. Kallus gave whispered orders. Several soldiers throw smoke grenades into the building. Commands were clear. Find Ezra Bridger. Kill the others.

* * *

**(Sorry for the sudden jump in time, but I'm not good at fighting descriptions etc.)**

It was chaos. Smoke everywhere. Shots of blasters. In all the confusion, Sabine got lost Ezra. In addition, every now and then stumbling on corpses of terrorists. Something wrapped around her shoulders immobilizing her. The girl fell to the ground, completely defenseless. Suddenly there was silence. Sabine heard footsteps, so she pretend to be dead.

"We have the boy, Inquisitor" she heard a stormtrooper "We had to knock him out. He put resistance"

"Well done" it was the voice of Pau'an "Take him to the garrison. I'll deal with him later "

Troopers have gone. Inquisitor approached to the Mandalorian and nudged her with his foot. He knelt beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Wren" he whispered that so only the girl could hear him. At the same time he loose bolas tying her shoulders "I have a job for you"

* * *

_Later, on the Ghost..._

Specters were in the 'living room'. When Specter 5 escaped from the burning terrorist hideout, she alerted the later everyone was on board.

"So, kid is in trouble. Again" sighed Zeb bandaging his wounded thigh "And we've got to save him. Again"

"Yup" Sabine was depressed. She worried about not only the fate of Ezra. She also worried about the fact that the Inquisitor knew her many he know about her? Did he know anything about the other specters?

"We need to get him out of there" Kanan came into the role of leader "before it is too late"

"It will not be easy" said Hera "We even don't know to which base they took him"

"I think..." in the conference room was a familiar figure "I can help"

"It's you!" Sabine immediately recognized the intruder "Raven, I good remember?"

"What's that one?" Zeb pointed his rifle at the girl. The rest of the rebels also reached for their guns.

"Wait, No Sweat!" Sabine cried standing between Raven and friends "She helped Ezra and me when pots surprised us at the market"

"Look, I really want to help you" assured Raven "I have a score to settle with this white freak. He took away my mother. Just because she had it"

The girl pulled out from the bag on the shoulder metal, shiny cylinder with buttons.

"Lightsaber" whispered Kanan "Your mother was Jedi?"

"Yes" was answer "Her name was Ahsoka Tano"

* * *

**I apologize for that. I wanted to give You a small dose of shock. The next chapter will be longer, so it will be a little later.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ezra..._

Darkness. Chill.

_Ezra, be brave._

Fear.

_Take care of yourself._

Anger. Despair.

_My boy..._

Scream.

"Ezra, wake up" cold voice touched Ezra's ear. The boy opened his eyes and saw the Inquisitor's yellow iris. He cried out in terror and tried to move away, but something kept him in place.

"What the...?" Ezra began to struggle. His hands were cuffed on the back and attached to the handle in the legs also were heavily tied.

"Relax, child" Inquisitor was whispering, almost affectionately "I do not want to hurt you"

"Are you kidding me?!" Ezra's blue eyes narrowed angrily "You threatened Kanan. You threatened my family. And I have to listen to you?!"

"Boy, Why would you be loyal to them?" Inquisitor brushed a few tangled strands from Ezra's face "Lasat treats you like a drudge. Jedi wanted to push you to a stranger. Why they deserve your loyalty?"

"Get out of my head, scum" growled the boy pulling away. Inquisitor's eyelid twitched. Then Pau'an slapped Ezra's cheek.

"If you prefer a hard way" hissed the man and raised his fist.

* * *

"So your sources reported that Ezra is in the garrison B-405, in the office, which is occupied by Inquisitor from Pau'an race" Kanan reviewed the data provided by the Raven.

"Yes. In collect of information they are great" said daughter of Tano "Funny, that nowhere we can't find the name of this guy"

"I'm not surprised" growled Zeb "Empire thinks Pau'ans for useful, but it treats them as slaves. I think that our one wanted to get out of this role"

"Okay" Raven showed holographic plan of building "Their weak point is the hangars, where they take delivery of food and guns. We can sneak at midnight, when it is empty. Ventilation is way on up, to officers' offices"

"We will need a small diversion to divert their attention away from our target" said Kanan "Sabine, Zeb, I'm counting on you"

"Of course, boss" replied saboteurs "But don't change the plan in action"

"Okay, okay" Kanan cut touchy subject "Raven, do you know how to use a lightsaber?"

"Yup" Raven confirmed "Not somehow very good, but I manage"

"Great, you're with me" the Jedi smiled, "We'll make a little mess for pots"

* * *

According to the plan, Mandalorian and Lasat did diversion. There was full of colorful smoke and fire. Stormtroopers thought that there was a conflagration.

According to the plan, Kanan and Raven entered the ventilation and went to the office found Inquisitor's office. And that's where things started to go bad. The office was empty. There was no Inquisitor, or Ezra. Only a desk and some bookshelves. On the desk lay several holocrons from the Jedi Temple.

"Strange" said Kanan "I sense them, but..."

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" the door behind them opened. Inquisitor stood there. His hand rested on the arm of Ezra. The boy was pale and had bruises on his face and his eyes... they were empty as the eyes of a doll and, into the bargain, were yellow.

"Ezra?!" Kanan paled "What have you done to him?"

"I opened his gentle mind" said the Inquisitor giving Jedi a toothed smile "The boy has never been in better shape"

"I have about this mixed feelings" said Raven. Inquisitor stared at her.

"Well, well. Now I know where is your mother's second sword. It's a shame that she died, was a great warrior" in the voice of the Inquisitor appeared genuine regret.

"Did you kill her?!" the girl's eyes lit up.

"Not me, some other Inquisitor"

"I don't care!" Raven roared and threw herself on Pau'an with a lightsaber. Then flashed a red light and Ezra has protected his new Master.

* * *

**I'm terrible, I know. But before You throw stones, I will say that I'm in this age, when strange things come to my mind and at any time, Ahsoka's death may become out of date. ****The next chapter will be in January. In December, I'm lazy because I have birthdays and Christmas are.**

**Merry Christmas and see you later, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7- Final

Ezra quickly ruled Raven out of the game and threw himself on Kanan. Boy was full of anger and blind fury. Kanan blocked blows with toil.

"Ezra, the Inquisitor manipulates you," the Jedi tried to get to his Padawan "Please, listen to me!"

"I don't want to!" roared the boy, pushing a man to the rear. Kanan used the Force and overwhelmed Ezra shelf of books. The boy lost consciousness.

"I was expecting something more" sighed Pau'an "You poorly trained him. I'm sure the boy had no idea about swordsmanship"

"Possible" Kanan pointed his sword in Inquisitor "Back off"

"Why would I do that, Jedi?" asked the man pulling out his weapon. Then the wall with a window exploded. Inquisitor has stuck in the rubble. Near the hole was the Phantom with Hera at the controls and Zeb at the hatch.

"Therefore" chuckled Kanan, then he grabbed Raven and Ezra, and carried them on board of small spaceship.

Hera quickly flew away. On board was a whole crew of _Ghost_.

"What happened with Ezra?" Sabine asked anxiously looking at the boy.

"Inquisitor entered to his head" said Kanan touching the face of young Bridger "We have to get him away from here"

"Okay" said Hera and flew into orbit, where _Ghost_ was waiting.

* * *

_A week later..._

Inquisitor woke up with a terrible headache and into the bargain, he was in the bacta tank. He could not remember what happened. He noted the medical droid. Great. He had no confidence in those cans. Slammed his fist into the wall of the tank. Medics quickly released him from it.

"What happened?" Inquisitor growled at greeting "How I came here?"

"Inquisitor" before Pau'an stood agent Kallus "Rebels rescued the boy. And they buried you in the rubble "

"You idiots, you gave them escape?!" Inquisitor roared grabbing the front of ISB agent's uniform.

"With all due respect, Pau'an" in Kallus' voice appeared arrogance "You have other worries"

To the medical hall came a tall man in a black costume with a cape and mask. The sound of his respirator was loud.

"Darth Vader" Inquisitor whispered, and quickly knelt "My lord, I..."

Suddenly he felt a press on his throat. He began to choke.

* * *

"Ezra? Ezra, can you hear me?" warm, feminine voice broke into the consciousness of Ezra. Bridger blinked.

"Mom?" he asked somewhat vaguely, and then saw how much he was mistaken. Above him was worried Hera. When he spoke, Twi'lek's eyes filled with tears joy. The woman hugged the boy. Ezra returned the hug.

"We were worried about you" Hera whispered stroking the boy's hair "Kanan watch over you all week"

"Hey, kid" in the door appeared the rest of the crew. Zeb smiled friendships. Sabine squealed with joy and hugged Ezra's neck. The boy blushed. Kanan was in the back. He walked over to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back, kiddo. Welcome home" smiled Jedi. Ezra returned the smile. Family from _Ghost_ was whole again.

**THE END**

* * *

**This final sucks, I know. Just I have already idea for a sequel, and I would have to start write it. But do not worry guys, I'll update this chapter, when I will have time.**


End file.
